


Closer

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Mark and Jack break up.Jack isn't handling it well...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly at first I wasn't sure if Jack could pull off Anti but if you saw the last of the Vive video with the poop *shivers* now that's anti

Something happens to a person who doesn't let people get close. They become less than human in someway but more human in ways people didn't even know were possible.

Let's say you live your whole life away from people. Avoiding them, for no real reason other than self preservation because you were smart. You knew if people get close, closer than arms length, they can hurt you. So you don't let people get close. You protect yourself. It's smart.

But on the flip side of the coin you're cold. Not physically although occasional you are but instead inside you feel a chill. Once and a while you feel like a small part of your heart that most people have filled with friends, family, and memories of lovers, you are empty. It's true, you let a hole in your heart be filled with love. It was empty. T̢̝̫̥͇̱͉̅̾ͫ̍ͫ̀̕hͤ̌ͯ̇҉̷͙̹̥̯̀ĕ̺͖̤̌̏̑̍̅̒̐͢ͅͅṇ̢̛̣̱̪͍ͨ̈̄̀̑̅̚ ̰͓̪̮̲̋̋I̶̴̤̞̟̞̖̬̫̬̓ͩ̂̄̾̋ͣ͑ͦ̕ ̧̘͖͕̜͚̻ͩ͗̓ͩ̉ͫ̅c̵͇͍̩̖̥̔͛ͩ̋͜a͆͊͏̹̣̣͚̳̪͈͍́͘m̭̻͓̺̝̅̃͑ͭ̿ͩ̈́̕͝e̶̤̹̬̱͚̝̖̠ͤ̾ͦ̔̑̅͘͘ ̗̗̜̪͈̩̱̑̅̄̔̈͒͜͠ͅá͏̸̮̼̞̺̞̘͉n̤̲̹ͣ̀͞d̠̫͕͓̋̃͐͛̐̇͆̔̚͠ ͍͖̞͙̞͊ͭ̀͝f̡̯̥̙̲͎͈̲͔̓̑̔ͩͣ͡i̡͕̳ͪͨ̀l̵͚̣͔͚̦̳̦͔͈̑ͤͩͬͩͤl͚̣͋̓̉͆͢͞ȩ͚͚̤̮̍̾d̳̬̑͂́ ̵͈̣̗̞̥̓̑̿̊͑ͪ͒̚i̴̧̤̟͓̳̻̫̿͐̓͑̄t̗̟̱̤̜͕̞̗̄̈́̀͠. I'm patient, I've waited.

It's the smart move really. It is. But once, somehow, you forget to keep your guard up against others. Twenty some odd years you've shielded yourself but you slipped up. You let someone close. Too close. Close enough that that cold empty spot filled and you grew greedy for the feeling. You learned to love it. I hated it.

You felt the warmth and live and by God you were happy. But, you stupid idiot, you forgot why you closed yourself off. You saw how these things end. You know what happens. But you just ignored it. Now look at us. Look where it's gotten you. He's leaving.

He's taking back ever part of your heart he filled plus some extra. Now you are left with less than you started with. Aren't you proud of yourself?

You just had to ruin the good thing we had going. Pathetic. Now you're emptier and colder than before.

It's going to get worse.

But don't worry.

We can fix this.

I'll f̓iͯ͌͒̂ẍ́̑ it.

We just have to keep e̳ve̠͖ṛ̖̞̤y̭͖̘̻̖͕̩o̠̬̤̠̳̺n̮e͕͈̱͉͙ farther away.

  
Including yourself.

Let me t̎ͮͮ̿͆̕͢͠a̴ͣ̌͡k̶̑ͤͯ̊̑e̛ͩͪ̋͛͌͐̈́̑ͮ ̓̊͛̌ͤͧ҉͠o̓̃ͩ͝͝v̨̅ͦ̈ͤ̔͜eͣ̆̏͏r̋́ for a little.

Trust me. I'll take care of us.

I won't let anyone h͕̠̞̮̻ͫ͒̋̂ͣ͐́ͨ̊͘ù͎̹̝͙͙ͬ͟͟͡r̯̯̩͙̪̬̗̠ͯ̀ͭ̕t̶̶̨̗̺̘̆̄̐ ̸͍̻͍͎̫ͫ̏͊̓̍̆ͤ́y̭̬̫͒̓͜ǫ̨ͥ̾́ͅủ̫͚̠͙̲͎̣. Not even him, never him.

I've got you.

Shhhh. That's right just let me in.

I've got you.

Ā̵̢̼̖̘̞̞̘̮̬̩̪̿ͪ͑͂̄ͣ͗ͯͩͤͩ͌̔̂ͭ̈́͝ṇ̢̡̬̠̳͔̼̝̭͎̬̭̥͎̖̱͇̗̇ͬͪ̕͢t̶̛̞͓̲̭̜̖̫̳̩͓̐͂̉ͮ̇͑ͫ̐͂̿̍̓͊̏̋̿͗̀̚̚͢͝ͅi̧̢͔̞͓̮͙͇̗͔͕̲͉̹̇ͥͬ̂̎ͫ͒̒̐̂̈͆̂̀͘͠ͅ ̵̛͓̦͙̼̗̹͔̦̭͇͖͚̙̩̋ͧͧ̈́̿̽̈́̓͑̎̉ͤͮ͑͐͑ͬ͘͟i̛̻̦͍͇̺̣̰̲̤̪̜̱̤̲̱ͦ̑ͤͥ̈̒ͩͣ̌ͨ͑̓̀͊̏̀̿̆ͪ́́̕͠s̡̟̤͙͖̱̼̤͓͔̞̉̑ͫ̆́̑̃̂ͪ̇̕ ̴̱̬̟̤̝͎̲͇͍͇̳̩͕̓͒ͣ̓̽̏ͪ̾ͩ͊͆͗ͮ͜͜͟͝h̡̛̗͈̣̻̞̱̪̘̭̦̜͍͇̲̃̋ͩ͌̋͛͗e̵̸̬͓͕̮͈̼̲̞̪̒̅̽̏ͧ̐ͭ̑̊͗̽̕͘ȑ̗͔̖̝͍̲̻̯̺̬̬̻̠̲͊̔ͯͣ̐̓͊ͯ̿̇͘͟ë̝̯̞͇̹̦̞̪͔̭̱̬ͬ̽̅ͮ͛̽ͯͩ̆̾ͤ́͘͠ ̛̗̮̝͖̫͙͙̝̤̹̦̖̩̟̙͐ͤ̂͐͞͠n̸̡̧̙̗̤̺ͯͤ̇̑̈́͑ͅo̲̦̮͙̮̩̰̽̿̄ͮ̾͐ͯ͑́̚ẘ̴̢̜̤̣̦͉̮͙̟͍̞͑̎͊̇̕͝͡.̓ͦͭ͐̅ͮ͂ͫͦͤ̊͊ͯͨ͛̍̏҉̢͕͔̘͙͇͈͙̝͙̠͇̯̟̞͔̜̕.̷̽͛́̿̏ͭ̆ͮ̎̍̓̎͑̆́҉̛͈̱̪̜̝̗͠.̴̧̧̼̭̮̰̮͓̱̠̖̤̗̹͉̰̮̬̘̀̂ͯ̈ͯ̀̽̀̄͛͂ͥ̅́ͦͩ̊̚

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway. I love anti yes I do. He's for me not for you!


End file.
